


Prized Possession/ Vader's Return

by breejah, DevSibwarra



Series: Huttfest [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Drugs, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Force suppression, Het and Slash, Hutts (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Luke/Jabba, M/M, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Slave, Slash, luke/vader, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevSibwarra/pseuds/DevSibwarra
Summary: Prized Possesion:  Just as he had many times before, Luke felt his skin prickle in disgust and anger as Jabba’s  deep laugh now rumbled with impunity at his moment of humiliation. He didn’t need the Force to viscerally sense the Hutt greedily savoring his degradation. Jabba liked nothing more than to exercise his power of ownership over his slaves. Especially humans, they were the most satisfying race to dominate. Unlike the weaker Twi’leks, humans had to be psychologically destroyed before they could be truly subjugated. It was more of a challenge, but the payoff was unbelievably rewarding. And so far, a gift from Vader, this exquisite young boy with lovely blond hair and blue eyes, had not failed to deliver every ounce of sadistic pleasure Jabba could desire.Vader's Return: Thinking about the scene he inevitably knew he would encounter inside the palace, Vader remembered the first time he’d taken his son. The sobs, the begging, his cock sliding into Luke’s tight virgin ass, it was clear he’d never been fucked before. Vader was the first. He’d always be the first.





	1. Chapter 1

      “How long does it take, Skywalker?”  

      The sound of a whip cracking  echoed off the walls in the dank, musty cell. Luke winced and clenched his jaw as a flash of fiery pain roared through him. Jabba’s deep mocking voice rang out with glee as he raked the lash savagely across his captive’s naked flesh. This new slave had proven to be especially gratifying, and Jabba’s yellow eyes widened at the delightful reddish welts that were beginning to develop across his back. Human skin was pitifully useless for protection; it was almost too easy to inflict permanent damage prematurely.

    Luke shuddered and tried not to cry out from the surprise and pain of the whip, or show any enjoyment of the soft, squirming worm between his legs. But the warm, sticky creature had fully engulfed him in a tight, wet embrace, pushing him towards an inevitable climax. Luke wanted desperately to rip it off. He wasn’t bound or restrained. But such disobedience would be swiftly followed by a searing electric shock from the Force-Suppression collar at his neck. And Jabba was not a merciful administrator; Luke had learned not to test his limits or his patience. 

    Against his will, Luke’s cock was swollen to complete hardness, fully erect and deep inside the worm’s hungry, sucking mouth. The suckworm had a puckered opening that expanded to reveal a dark, lubricated canal. It felt better and tighter than a woman, and there was nothing he could do to prevent the inevitable gooey white eruption of pleasure that was fast approaching. This wasn’t the first time he’d been subjected to the suckworm  It was one of Jabba’s favorite toys to use on Luke. 

     But he didn’t want to give Jabba the satisfaction of hearing him cry, or scream, or beg for mercy. If he couldn’t use the Force to help him escape, he could at least resist in his heart. He was not yet broken. He closed his eyes and tried to block out any feeling or emotions about the painful scene. A Jedi could endure the deepest humiliation, the most agonizing torture if needed. 

     “ I know you’re close” 

     Jabba yanked the chain attached to Luke’s collar, disrupting his concentration. He tried to steady himself on all fours, and moaned as the slurping sounds became louder and faster as the worm quickened its pace. Squeezing and sucking even harder up and down over and over again, it seemed as if the worm could somehow sense how near he was. 

    “ A human male achieves ejaculation within 7-10 minutes from moderate stimulation. You’re taking too long, boy!”

     Jabba’s hand tightened around the handle of the long tapered whip, a warning gesture. But the threat was unnecessary because Luke could feel himself rapidly losing control. Like a dam that’s sprung a leak, once the swell of pleasure finally cracked through what resistance Luke could muster, a familiar wave of pleasure began flooding his synapses.  One by one, he could feel the shameful crescendo of satisfaction peaking in each bundle of nerves until his body took over and he released a hot burst of semen into the worm’s eager orifice.

      Just as he had many times before, Luke felt his skin prickle in disgust and anger as Jabba’s  deep laugh now rumbled with impunity at his moment of humiliation. He didn’t need the Force to viscerally sense the Hutt greedily savoring his degradation. Jabba liked nothing more than to exercise his power of ownership over his slaves. Especially humans, they were the most satisfying race to dominate. Unlike the weaker Twi’leks, humans had to be psychologically destroyed before they could be truly subjugated. It was more of a challenge, but the payoff was unbelievably rewarding. And so far, a gift from Vader, this exquisite young boy with lovely blond hair and blue eyes, had not failed to deliver every ounce of sadistic pleasure Jabba could desire. 

 

      Luke wanted nothing but to make the slug choke on his own laugh, but the constant buzz of the collar was a warning. He didn’t know if anyone within the Rebellion knew he was here or if they’d rescue him. He held still and forced a neutral expression onto his face. 

      Jabba yanked him closer by the chain, and Luke stumbled against the Hutt’s fleshy stomach. 

       “You were good. You may eat today” Jabba rumbled, running his hand through Luke’s blond locks.

        Luke’s stomach growled despite himself, he hadn’t eaten since the day before last. The force collar gave him a painful jab and he yelped in surprise.

       “Show some gratitude!”

        “Thank you,” He grit out, his blue eyes flashing, as he forced a mockery of a smile across his face, baring the shiny white front row of his teeth. Jabba smirked, reaching to his side, and shoved something foul-smelling against Luke’s mouth. He had to fight back the gag, but opened his mouth and chewed and swallowed. Whatever it was, it was edible, even if it smelled like garbage and tasted worse. He’d been stomaching the muck for too long, but he hadn’t lost weight - or the contents of his stomach - quite yet. Jabba liked him physically pliant. When he was weak, he wasn’t as fun to degrade. Part of Luke felt shame that so far, he hadn’t starved himself as another way to defy him. 

       “Do you enjoy my toys?” 

        Jabba purred, petting his hair with wet sticky fingers as Luke forced down the paste. He didn’t answer for the longest time, feeling the bite of the collar and the tightening of the chain that kept him bound. 

       “Well?” Jabba hissed, his large eyes glinting with excitement. He liked it when Luke pushed for punishment. “Did they not make you sufficiently come?”

       “They did,” Luke admitted finally, when breathing became difficult, the collar making his head buzz painfully and the chains braiding into his skin. He felt the worm release itself, jolting when he felt something else this time - hands with long tapered fingers, reaching for his anus. Turning, he noted another slave touching him. Jabba, for his part, loosened the chain and grunted, shifting his large mass to watch. 

 

     “Good. Let her touch you. Get hard, then fuck her.”

      Luke stared at Jabba, his fury rising. He said nothing, sensing others entering the room - Jabba’s business partners. Apparently, he and the slave girl were to be tonight’s entertainment. The worm was merely the warm up. As Jabba’s yellow eyes stared into his, he knew he had to obey, or this time, he might not survive the punishment. 

      Gritting his teeth, he turned, forcing the woman’s hands to drop. She was a Twi’lek, pretty skin and face a shade of light green with white markings, and he knew it wouldn’t take much to arouse him. Sinking to his knees, ignoring the brief look of alarm on her face, he grabbed hold of her hips and steadily looked up at her, looping one of her thighs around his shoulders. Leaning forward, he parted her folds and licked - flicking his tongue hard and fast against the small swollen nub, tasting something that was almost borderline medicinal. 

       So, they’d medicated her to feel pleasure. He relaxed, knowing she’d enjoy this, even if she was a slave. Whomever her master was wanted her to respond with cries of ecstasy to his ministrations, not screams of pain. She moaned, arching towards his mouth, her long tapered fingers combing through his hair, and he closed his eyes, rubbing his teeth briefly against her clit, plunging his tongue inside her channel. She was wet, slick, slightly sweet tasting, and the faint groan that tore from his lips surprised him.  _ Maybe this time,  _ he thought,  _ I won’t actually mind this.  _

 

      The harder he sucked on her, tongued her, tasted her weeping essence coating his tongue and mouth, the more he was sure he was aroused. When his dick suddenly ached, he pulled back, rolling her gently to the floor, positioning her under him, showing her how to wrap her thighs around him, then thrust forward -  _ there.  _

      He groaned again, fully hard, feeling her eager vaginal muscles tightening around him. She was aroused, closer than he was to completion, not that it was saying much. His cock still ached slightly from where the worm had worked its unforgiving suction on him until he’d come, but this time, his own needs allowed him to move, shoving himself harder and harder still into her eager, hot depths. 

       The keening cry from the woman didn’t stop him, not even when he felt the rhythmic pull of her orgasm around his cock. He knew, instinctively, it was too soon for him to come, despite Jabba’s earlier insistence that he took too long to reach orgasm. Right now, they had watchers, they were meant to  _ entertain _ , so that’s what he’d do. He’d put on a show of the damn century if it meant he got one night of respite from this madness. 

       Pulling from her, he turned her over, spanking her ass, his cock bobbing, as he reddened her cheeks and made sure she canted her hips just right. Parting her rosened cheeks, he leaned down, flicking his tongue against her rosy hole, teasing and rimming her until she squirmed, gasping and groaning against the mat they laid on. Slowly, he thrust one of his fingers into her wet weeping pussy, drawing out her essence, using his wet fingers to trace circles around her clit again, until she was screaming and bucking and pleading for release. He kept her there, panting and clawing, until Luke heard claps from the men around him, sitting up, lining up his cock with her ass, then slowly pushing in. 

       The woman underneath him wailed, but thanks to the drugs, she was so far gone with pleasure, she took him easily. She was tight, though, so he had to keep his strokes light, long and gentle, knowing if he went too fast, he’d come before she got off once again. 

       Slowly, he moved in tune to the touches he rained down on her clit, until she was once more on the precipice, so aroused he could even feel her anal muscles twitching and eager for release. This time, he let go, grabbing onto her hips and fucking her in hard driving thrusts. His cock swelled as his groans tore at his throat, the base of his spine beginning to burn, telling him he was moments from orgasm, when she screamed - the noise loud and guttural, and he felt her spasming around him, coming in hard tight bursts. He came hard, holding her in place while he stuffed her full of his seed. 

 

_        Shit,  _ his mind weakly registered, as she fell forward, laying splayed out on the mat underneath them both, panting, moaning, still lost in the throes of the drug and her orgasm. His own cock ached, but it was a pleasant buzzed feeling along his skin as he pulled out, enjoying being able to see the small white trail of his seed that followed. 

      Suddenly, a round of applause tugged at his senses, and he blinked, looking over the audience who’d just witnessed the act. The woman still laid there and he waited for Jabba to speak. 


	2. Vader's Return

        Several alerts on the control panel lit up and spewed a string of beeps into the shuttle’s cockpit. Vader deftly tapped the buttons on the navigation console and switched from the autopilot to begin the landing sequence that would bring him to the hard dusty surface of Tattooine. No matter how long he stayed away, the planet always felt so familiar, as if he’d never left. The binary suns were emblazoned in his mind forever. Even now he could almost feel the wind, filled with little particles of sand, whipping against his face. Clear memories of the pale blue sky invaded his mind; empty and endless, and for a moment his eyes forgot the glowing red tinge inside his mask.

       It had been several weeks since he’d left Luke with Jabba. Enough time for the boy to truly get a taste of the special kind of humiliation and defeat only a Hutt could provide. Vader’s lip curled behind his mask and his cock twitched. By now his bright, spirited son would have been subjected to the deepest degradations; brutally abused and dominated sexually. 

     It would be a joy to see him ravaged and defeated; perfectly poised on the brink of desperation and surrender. Should any trace of the boyish defiance remain, Vader would relish breaking him of it, once and for all. The Emperor wanted Luke crushed and broken before he would see him again, full of anger and rage and  self hatred. Irrevocably damaged.

       After the landing, the internal sensors in Vader’s mask scanned the nearby surroundings for threats as he approached Jabba’s monolithic palace. Nothing. Only a handful of native reptilian lifeforms registered, and no starcraft were detected for miles. So the Rebellion still had no idea where their unlucky hero was being held. Good; he wanted to wait to crush them until he could make Luke watch him do it. 

       Tattooine was indeed a  useful place for hiding dirty little secrets. Secrets like nameless little blond boys the Empire didn’t want to be found. Foolish Obi-Wan; he could have kept Luke hidden here forever without being found out. Now, his failure was complete.

      Thinking about the scene he inevitably knew he would encounter inside the palace, Vader remembered the day they’d taken Luke aboard the Death Star, right after Bespin. It was immediately apparent that the boy was all too naive and inexperienced to be of use yet. He didn’t even know how to fuck properly. Vader smiled again, remembering the first time he’d taken his son. The sobs, the begging, his cock sliding into Luke’s tight virgin ass, it was clear he’d never been fucked before. Vader was the first. He’d always be the first.

      Palpatine needed Luke to know hatred and anger; to be devastated and destroyed so he could be turned to the Dark Side. He needed to see true pain and anguish in the boy’s eyes; the ruined sadness that only one who’s been subjected to the depths of Hutt depravity could ever know. Luke would never be the same after his time with Jabba. He would never be innocent again. Not after serving as a sex slave  for the most notoriously perverse gangster in the Outer Rim. Everything was unfolding according to Vader’s plan to break Luke’s spirit. And now it was his turn to enjoy the fun before they had to return to Palpatine on the Death Star. His cock swelled. Just for tonight, Luke would be his again.

      From the entry of Jabba’s Palace Vader was lead down a long corridor past the prison block to a heavily guarded chamber. The Gammorean guards shuffled quickly and quietly out of his way so as not to disturb their Master and his guests inside. They were accustomed to Vader’s occasional visits and knew to regard him with due respect and deference. Vader was glad, he wanted a chance to watch Jabba with Luke undetected. He silently crept down the wide stairway leading to the chamber, hidden by the shadows. Luke had the Force Suppression collar around his neck, so he wouldn’t be able to sense Vader’s presence.

 

      “Why is it so long?” 

      Two armored Ssi Ruuk males were crowded around Luke. He was blindfolded and chained, almost naked, pressed up against Jabba’s soft belly. One of the tall lizard like creatures stroked Luke’s cock, forced to erection by the suckworm, with a long tapered yellow talon. Luke shivered in fear and disgust. Powerless to resist, he was a slave. Jabba used him any way he pleased, satisfying every urge, every sick desire. Familiar mocking laughter filled the room.

     “ Human penises are quite large compared with their related species. It makes them more fun to play with.” 

     The hard metal collar tightened at Luke’s neck as Jabba pulled him even further back against the warm folds of his fat. He couldn’t see the scaly creatures fondling him with eager curiosity. But they were horny, and Jabba loved making Luke take it from anyone he favored. He loved the special humiliation of forcing a huge alien organ, dripping with fluid and seed, inside the helpless boy; and how much Luke hated it. Those were the only times he cried, and it was enchanting.

     “You say he’s fuckable?”

      The bigger Ssi Ruuk male’s scales were turning slightly orange, a sign of sexual arousal in his species. Humans were unfamiliar to them, but they were intrigued. And Jabba’s little slave was smooth and soft and fully restrained, ready to be ravaged.

    “Very fuckable.”

    Luke felt himself darken in shame and anger. Jabba had used him for his own gratification too many times to count now. He was no longer a stranger to sex of any kind. Some part of him wished he would fight back more. Maybe they would kill him then. But so far any resistance Luke put up was met not with death, but only harder, more grueling humiliation sessions. After several brutal gangbangs with Jabba’s thugs, Luke knew his only recourse was submission. Perfect submission to Jabba’s every twisted disgusting whim. 

     He hung his head as one of the lizards rubbed an emerging hemipenis against his leg, a signal of what was to come. These unfamiliar beings had paid handsomely for the chance to fuck him, and his body was now their toy. With Jabba watching of course, as always.

      Luke was almost glad Jabba liked him to be blindfolded and helpless; at least he didn’t have to see their faces as they raped him. Why had Vader left him here? Behind the blindfold Luke squeezed his eyes shut to prevent a stinging tear from escaping. He had to be strong, to endure the approaching violation without giving in to hatred and despair.

       But before the Ssi Ruuk could proceed, Luke sensed them stiffen defensively. They’d been interrupted. Someone else had entered the chamber! The grip on his chain tightened. He wished he could see now. Heavy footsteps were followed by the familiar rhythmic sound of a respirator and Luke’s heart involuntarily leapt.  _ Vader! He’s come to free me!  _

__ “Welcome, Lord Vader. I didn’t expect you to come back so soon.”

       The Hutt’s deep voice interrupted Luke’s thoughts. He discreetly motioned to his Twi’lek servant Bib Fortuna to tactfully lead the Ssi Ruuk warriors away. They would understand, and Jabba had plenty of other male human slaves to satisfy their desires. This one was special to Vader, and now that he’d arrived he would surely want to enjoy his prize uninterrupted .

        “I think you will be quite pleased with your slave’s new disposition,” Jabba laid a heavy hand on Luke’s bare shoulder, holding him tightly. 

       “You’ll find he’s become quite obedient, and good at providing service.” 

        Luke wished he could take the blindfold off and see Vader with his own eyes. But he was restrained and blocked from using the Force, so he would have to wait. He clenched his jaw, trying not to give in to the flash of anger that tore through him when Jabba lazily fingered his nipples as he spoke. Jabba truly thought of him as property, a toy to be penetrated and fucked at will. Publicly or privately, it did not matter. If Jabba wanted Luke to be fucked, he would either do it himself, or invite the horde to take over. 

       If only his father would take him away from this horrible place, maybe he’d have a chance to escape.  

 

      “I knew you would handle my slave well, Jabba.” 

       Heavy footsteps approached from across chamber. Luke flinched involuntarily behind the blindfold.  Those same footsteps had haunted him daily during his short stay in a detention cell on the Death Star. They always signalled a fresh round of savage cruelty about to begin anew. A stiff gloved finger slipped under the blindfold. Vader slowly and deliberately lifted the blindfold off Luke’s face. The rhythm of his respirator faltered slightly, betraying Vader’s own eager anticipation. Luke grit his teeth and stared openly back into the expressionless mask, determined not to cower, despite his dismal circumstance. 

       Vader stood so close now that Luke could almost feel the rustle of the silky black cloak against his bare skin. Luke tightened his fists, nails digging into his palms, fighting the instinct to shy away. The memory of that terrible first night on the Death Star was still fresh in his mind. He remembered Vader’s strong, mechanical arms holding him down as he relentlessly fucked him, ignoring Luke’s pleas for mercy.  Back then he’d been scared, and confused, and innocent. But this time he was no virgin, no pathetic victim.

       Instead, he tried to hold himself perfectly still, not betraying any hint of fear or intimidation. There was nothing he couldn’t withstand after his time with Jabba. If Vader wanted to rape him, or kill him, or force him into another degrading act, Luke would endure. He would not beg or cry, or hope for his father to be struck by sudden generosity. No. Vader was a servant of the Dark Side; he would never disobey his Master the Emperor. Luke knew that now.

      Vader’s free hand rested possessively on Luke’s lightsaber, now a trophy hanging from his thick black belt. Luke doubted he would ever get it back. 

    “He is young and impetuous,” Jabba continued. “ But he’s learning to obey.”

     Jabba’s grip on the cold metal chain tightened as he spoke, and the collar tugged Luke closer to the fat slug’s bloated abdomen. 

    “He especially likes our Twi’lek females.”  

    More mocking laughter. Luke glared at Jabba, his blue eyes flashing. If he had use of the Force, he could crush the disgusting creature’s windpipe with a mere thought. But Jabba controlled him, at least for now. And the choking tightness of the collar around his neck forced him to acquiesce as Jabba pulled him up to his vile black hole of a mouth, widened with sadistic glee. Luke wondered if Vader would allow Jabba to take him, his own son, in his presence one last time.  But Vader stood motionless, betraying neither emotion nor intention.

    “Well, my little worm, it seems your time here has come to an end.” 

     Luke struggled not to recoil as Jabba pressed a pudgy finger against his lips.  If he could just make it out of the Palace alive, maybe he could find some way to escape, or at least provoke Vader into killing him once and for all.

     “But before I leave you to your owner, I have a little gift for our Lord Vader.” Luke glanced back at Vader, who shifted almost imperceptibly in his place. Before he could try to guess what Jabba could be referring to, the Twi’lek servant emerged from the shadows. He carefully presented Jabba with a small metal box, and shot Luke a knowing smile. Luke bit his lip, still trying to maintain the appearance of calm.  But sly smiles from Bib were never a good thing.

    Jabba opened the box, revealing a flash of scintillating golden dust inside. Luke shivered, acutely aware of the tightly fastened restraints digging into his wrists. He knew he couldn’t hide the questions in his eyes.       

  “Here’s a little space dust for your boy, Lord Vader. “ Jabba dumped the box out on Luke’s head, his tongue flopping out of his mouth in excitement. Luke jerked back instinctively. Jabba laughed.

     “For a truly unforgettable reunion with your prize.”

     Cold realization hit Luke as the sparkling particles settled and stuck to his skin.  _ Sex Pollen.  _ Jabba had just drugged him. Just like the Twi’lek girl, it didn’t matter what Luke thought of his father, or the sex. The sex pollen would initiate a state of hyperarousal; against his will. Now he would not only be forced to endure whatever degrading acts Vader chose to inflict on him; he would enjoy it. 

    A flash of white hot hatred swelled in side Luke, and his fists clenched even harder. His breath started to become heavier; the drugs were already working in his system. Soon he would be overcome by the potent chemicals, a willing slave. Bolstered by anger, he knew he could reach out and kill Jabba with his own two hands. Before it was too late, he could end it all, the subjugation, the captivity, all in a moment of bloody suicidal rage. He could kill Jabba, even without the Force if he really wanted to. But that’s what Vader wanted. He wanted Luke to fall, to lose himself completely.

    Out of the strained silence a distinctive metallic  _ click  _ echoed in the darkened chamber. To Luke’s surprise, the tightness around his neck was released, unlocked by the Force. The collar fell to the floor with a clatter. Luke touched his neck where the collar had zapped him so many times, sending jolts of pain through his nervous system. Jabba’s control mechanism. It was gone.

    Within seconds the Force flooded his synpases, filling him with a familiar sense of power and strength. He trembled as his sensitivity to the  Force was reawakened. The life force of the horde in Jabba’s palace, the materials that comprised the floor and the ceiling, the atoms in the air, he was once again connected to his old ally, the living Force. It flowed through him, and for a moment he felt he could instantly reach out and stop the wheezing slug’s heart , and crush it from within. He could repay Jabba for all the humiliation, avenging each disgusting violation in one single act of retribution.

     But just as quickly as Luke’s strength was revived, a heavy ring of dark Force energy closed in on him, blasting through his defenses. He stumbled back, away from Jabba. The oppression felt familiar and suffocating at the same time. It was strong, and skilled, wrapped like a noose around Luke’s own presence in the Force. Vader laid a heavy hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer; he was controlling Luke now. 


End file.
